Something Special
by darkness of the blue moon
Summary: It was a brief reprieve from the churning tides of the outside world, but it was these little moments that one looked for, and he hoped there would be many more to come, because he had realized he loved Sakura Haruno.Implications, swearing, makeoutscene.


**Title:-** Moment

**Author:-** Darkness of the Blue Moon

**Genre:-** Romance/Humour

**Word count:-**1778 words

**Rating:-** T

**Warnings:-** make-out scene, slight swearing

**Summary:-** It was a brief reprieve from the churning tides of the outside world, but it was these little moments that one looked for, and he hoped there would be many more to come, because he had realized he loved Sakura Haruno.

"Speech"  
><em>'thoughts'<br>**Inner** Sakura_

* * *

><p>~Jade POV~<p>

Jade did a once-over and sighed. His reflection blinked, looking equally irritated. His uniform was torn, he had multiple lacerations and his _hair_…..his eyebrow twitched. A tic formed as he stared at the twigs, mud, and tangles that inhabited the honey tresses. That goddamned gaki….

"Ne, Jade~" he looked at the girl reflected in the mirror. Exactly how or when she had entered his quarters he had no idea. For a moment he wondered how she had made it past the legions of guards that patrolled the corridors ceaselessly. Then he remembered who he was thinking of and dismissed it as one of her numerous tricks.

She wore a blinding grin. Her right arm was behind her back, holding the arm visible by her side. The tic intensified.

Mastering his anger(he was not giving into such…crude provocation), he looked up in a way that his eyes were hidden by the refraction and gave his signature smile as the late afternoon sun armed his skin.

"Can I help you at all, Haruno-kun?" he asked sweetly. Her grin widened.

"Oh I was just wondering if you needed any help with that," she responded cheekily, pointing to the bird's nest on his head.

"It's actually quite comfortable having droppings on your head Haruno-kun, although these old bones really were offended by those shenanigans the rappig pulled," he replied, so mildly, any sane person would have taken the cue to run. Unfortunately, Haruno Sakura was no sane person. No, if his suspicions were correct, she was the mastermind behind this entire plan to see him humiliated.

Behind him, Sakura's grin widened impossibly, stretching from ear to ear. Jade was a sharp one and it had been the intention of many, including the Emperor and the 'Jade gang', as they had been fondly dubbed by Dist, to see their beloved tai-san prank'd good and hard at least once.

So after a few words with Peony and the rest, a drinking contest between the group with no-one actually drinking besides Jade, a carefully rigged stone calculated exactly to match Jade's stride(it slipped as soon as he set foot on it), a pile of carrots left inside the trees at a distance enough was all that was required. Aslan the rappig had taken care of the rest. Of course being ousted into the open air first thing in the morning with a killer hangover and an energetic rappig hadn't helped at all. And for the crowning achievement: as Jade had emerged from the copse battered and betwigged, it had been only to see the whole lot of them with angelic expressions before they burst out laughing saying they had come to 'help him out' and warning him not to buy a pig at a poke. Soo, he had stormed off in as dignified a manner as possible avoiding as many guards as possible and received sympathetic looks from those whom he could not. And that was the situation leading to his current face-off with the mastermind behind it all.

The thing that bothered Jade most was her uniform. Unlike all Malkuth and Kimlascan apparel, it was simple, almost overly so. She wore black pants, tucked into a pair of brown calf-length boots; a white shirt that tied off below her ribcage, leaving her stomach exposed; a decorated, heavy blue coat with red cuffs and red material surrounded by gold trimmings; a pair of wrist length brown gloves, covering her hands only up to the first knuckle, a green leaf with serrated edges embossed on them; two belts that crossed over her left hip, with the same serrated leaf as fastening, forest green leather fading to brown as it draped over her waist and thighs.

He had asked her about it once in a rare fit of irritation. His answer had come in a knowing smirk traded with the Inuzuka boy and a simple 'Where we come from this is waay over the top. Very much so.'

As he thought, unconsciously he began shedding the ruined articles of clothing, starting with the gloves. He absentmindedly set his glasses on the dresser and unfastened the buttons to the green overcoat he wore. He pulled it off effortlessly and draped it across the back of a nearby chair. His navy shirt with white piping followed. With the sunlight playing across the muscles of his bare back Sakura couldn't help thinking he looked like a god.

_**Ooh, sexy man-meat**_, interrupted Naka. Sakura admonished her Inner before realizing she had to do something before the colonel finished stripping in front of her.

"Uhh, tai-san?" He looked around as if just remembering the presence of the soldier.

"Just what the hell are you doing?" She asked skeptically. He blinked realizing his half dressed state and turned around to gauge her reaction with a grin. This was the perfect chance to get back at her. She was almost as stoic as usual except for a light dusting of red on her cheeks, but there was some insecurity in her stance and was that a hint of…lust in her eyes? He chuckled.

"Ora, ora, Haruno-kun, tempted by such perfection? I must say the only redeeming point for your cause is the fact that you have such good taste," he teased.

"And you can say that with a straight face?" She exclaimed incredulously.

She met his crimson stare with eyes the colour of his namesake. He took a step forward. She took a step backward. One step forward, one step back, unaware of their surroundings until Sakura realized she was backed into the wall.

'_Shit...'_ was the only thought echoing in her suddenly numb mind.

He placed a hand on the wall beside her head. All throughout, not once did they break eye contact. He leaned forward and she unknowingly shrank into the wall as far as she could. Her thoughts screamed at her to move, to do _something_, hell, _anything_, but she could only stand there staring wide-eyed. The Necromancer drew closer until his lips were at her ear, where she could feel his warm breath. "Because I'm perfect," he whispered, nibbling at the appendage.

He withdrew to see her reaction and nearly smiled at the deer-in-headlights expression she wore. He leaned forward experimentally and stopped a hairs breadth away from kissing her. They were literally breathing the same air, their exhalations intermingling. He watched her all the while, coolly, like a predator. Nervously she licked her lips, only to realize that in that action she had licked his lips as well. Jade's eyes widened, and surprisingly he lost all sense of control and kissed her hard, tangling a hand in her short cerise locks and swiping at her bottom lip with his tongue. She gasped and he took the advantage to force his tongue into her mouth, roughly exploring every inch of the cavern. Almost hesitantly, her hands settled on his chest, pausing before shakily trailing up to wrap around his neck as things heated up further.

As they kissed passionately, the shadows lengthened as he pressed their bodies closer, his hand leaving her hair to join the other trailing up her side. She groaned into the kiss, fighting back, ripping a growl from him and soon it turned into a battle of dominance. Sakura tasted like chocolate and he couldn't get enough of the bittersweet sensation. She could hardly think with the mind-numbing feeling of a tongue so far down her throat, it felt as if he wanted to devour her soul, and his hands running across her uncovered stomach didn't help very much. She hissed as he ground against her and arched up into him. Almost reluctantly, they parted as the need for oxygen became overwhelming. As they broke apart a thin string of saliva connected them before breaking as well.

"Damn…." was all she could manage before he attacked her throat with kisses and nips. Jade found the sensitive spot that made her moan and bit down hard until he drew blood. He licked at it soothingly both actions causing her grip in his hair to tighten and she tugged at the silky strands harshly, sending a prickle of desire up his spine, before their positions were suddenly reversed as she returned the favour by means of a hickey on his neck so high, it would be impossible to hide, even under his conservative uniform. He hummed in pleasure allowing her to run her hands over his abdomen almost teasingly. He was satisfied with the situation, and didn't feel the need to resume control.

He was startled out of his blissful haze by her wrapping her arms around him in a loose embrace and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Y'know," she murmered, nuzzling the soft skin, "I didn't expect your hair to be this soft. I can see why y'take such good care of it."

He sighed returning the embrace one-armed. "I'm so glad you're considerate of these old bones enough to stop for the moment," he sighed dramatically for effect, "I'm afraid I'll have trouble keeping up with a youngster like you."

She snorted, the act tickling the sensitive area. "Old my ass tai-san, you literally attacked me!"

He chuckled again, this time genuinely, resting his head on hers. "You don't seem to be complaining, Ambassador," he teased.

"Fuck you," she grumbled.

"If you keep this up, I probably will," he replied wryly.

Her grip on him tightened. "Jade?" she asked hesitantly. He hmm-ed in response surprised by her use of his given name.

"What is this?" she enquired in a subdued voice.

"Whatever we wish for it to be…..Sakura," he replied solemnly.

"I'd like it to be something special," she said tentatively, pulling back to look him in the eye.

"I'd like that too," he replied seriously. She looked deep into his eyes, searching for the glint of humour or sarcasm that indicated a lie. Jade felt like she was looking straight into his soul, but with a pang, he realized that he didn't _care_, as long as it was just her, and no-one else. She saw the struggle in his eyes, along with confusion, but was natural. It was what she felt too, so for the time being, she was satisfied. She returned to their former position, the light from the dying sun offsetting their two solitary figures. It was short, a brief reprieve from the churning tides of the outside world, but it was these little moments that one looked for, and he hoped there would be many more to come, because he had realized he loved Sakura Haruno. And if his hunch was correct, she felt the same for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, whaddya think? It was pretty spontaneous and I got pretty carried away. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and pretty please, click the lovely blue button down there. Anyways, as I have mentioned to DarkIkari-san, my next will be a serious AschSaku, followed by GuySaku and perhaps NatSaku(Natalya x Sakura). Then it's back to 07-Ghost, Kuroshitsuji and any multi-chapter fics I have up at the moment. I dunno why I bother with them, but for what it's worth, I won't discontinue them. **

**Cheers, and have a good day/night.**

**-Moon**


End file.
